Wicked Love Never Dies (Elphaba)
by MyLittleElphie
Summary: Elphaba escapes from the Emerald City, from now on labeled as the Wicked Witch of the West. She would never have thought that her already complicated life could become any more complicated... Some additions to the musical plot, starting with the Defying Gravity scene. Focus mainly on Fiyeraba :)
1. Chapter One: Defying Gravity

**AN:**

_This story begins with Elphaba's escape from the Emerald City/ Fiyero's realization that Elphaba won't come back to Shiz. The main objective of this FanFiction is to give a more detailed account of events actually shown in the musical and to add what has been left out (with emphasis on Fiyeraba). Most of the elements in this story will fit in quite well with the musical, however, there might be some small inconsistencies and changes here and there. I'm aware of the fact that all this has been done by others and probably too many times already, but somehow I can't stop myself from writing it anyway and I hope that there is at least some aspect of this story that makes it worthwhile to read._

**_Originally rated M because of later chapters but now rated T! Any chapters that require a higher rating will be posted separately!_**

**NOTE:** _This FanFiction consists of two parts that will be published separately (But always at the same time)! There is an Elphaba narrative and a Fiyero narrative. They will be published as two different stories (SAME name though, so have look for it on my page) but basically should be read parallel. Whether you read Elphaba's part first and then Fiyero's or the other way around should not really matter. If you can't be bothered reading both you should also be fine. There will probably be some chapters where Fiyero's part is missing and in order to avoid confusion I'll insert empty chapters in the Fiyero narrative. _

_I'm not an English native speaker and this is my first FanFiction in English (and my first FanFiction in any language after several YEARS), so please bear with me… helpful comments are always appreciated of course! _

_I hope you enjoy my little story!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Defying Gravity**

Deafening hammering and pounding. A loud voice bellowing commands, many more voices shouting answers in union. The old wooden door squeaked one last time and gave in, shattering into many pieces. Armed guards rushed inside, spotted the scared girl on the other side of the room and darted towards her.

From the shadows Elphaba watched them roughly grabbing her friend's arms. She heard the blond girl's shrill, piercing shrieks. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pulled her pointy hat down a bit so that the wide brim concealed most of her face and climbed on the old broom she held in her left hand. She kicked herself off the ground with as much strength as she could master. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to work but it somehow did and she started rising up into the air.

"It's not her, she has nothing to do with it," she yelled as she levitated over the heads of the puzzled men in green and golden uniform. "I'm the one you want. It's me!"

Her entrance surely had the desired effect as the guards holding the blond girl let go of their prisoner and stared to the ceiling of the room in utter bewilderment and fear. Elphaba stared back at them with a similar mixture of astonishment and panic building up inside of her.

Then a sudden wave of pride and confidence overcame her. She pulled back her shoulders, took both hands off the broomstick, spreading them like wings and shouted: "This is my chance to fly! I'm going to fly free and nobody will ever catch me and bring me down. Do you hear me? Nobody! Send the wizard my regards!" She knew she would not have much time before one of the guards would regain their composure and try to shoot her down like a bird from the sky.

Once more her eyes sought out her friend who gazed up to her in return. The blond girl's lips seemed to form the words 'Good luck'.

'Glinda will be fine,' Elphaba told herself. And of course she would be. Glinda always found ways to make the best out of any situation she found herself in.

A sad smile flashed over Elphaba's face as she swung around her broom, heading for a window at the very top of the dark room. The opening was small, very small indeed but it was the only way out. She pressed body on the broomstick as tightly as possible and concentrated on aiming right at the middle of the window. It hurt slightly as her shoulder bumped into the frame and her black dress tore a little when a lappet got caught on a rusty nail but she made it through the narrow opening and escaped the Emerald Palace.

As her broom carried her away she heard shots echoing through the night sky and she found herself praying that Glinda really would be alright. She heard some dogs barking and saw lights being turned back on. The sound of an alarm bell rang and the city below her came back to live, buzzing with an excited crowd. Occasional gun shots in her direction told her that she had been discovered and she decided that she would have to fly as fast and as far away as possible if she indeed wanted to survive this night.

Under other circumstances she would have been thrilled by the cool breeze in her face and this feeling of freedom and near weightlessness. The Emerald City below her was a mesmerizing sight, even more beautiful from high up than from the ground. But these thoughts barely crossed her mind as her only concern was to escape and find an appropriate hideout.

She avoided flying straight for too long and added loops now and then in order to shake off anyone who could possibly be following her. Her eyes kept scanning the ground for any structure or landscape that could help her to disappear.

After a one-hour flight she spotted a forest. A vast sea of green opened up in front of her. Elphaba smiled. 'This could possibly be the best hideaway in all of Oz,' she thought. 'Well, maybe not but it will serve me well for now – at least that much is for sure.'

She steered her broom downwards, flying closer to the ground. She was sure nobody had followed her this far but just to be safe she navigated around the trees in loops, taking a right turn after a while and a left turn next. After a while even she didn't know any more in what direction she was actually flying.

Now that she felt relatively save, the tension eased off. Elphaba noticed how she grew less alert and more tired with every second. Her eyes closed for just a clock tick but it was long enough for her to lose control over her broom and crash into a tree.


	2. Chapter Two: Flying Solo

**AN:**

Sorry it took so long... I was busy with uni assignments and my little spare time I spent "stalking" (not really!) the wonderful Jemma Rix and beautiful Suzie Mathers from the Australian wicked cast who are in Auckland at the moment ^_^

But yeah, here is the 2nd chapter! The Fiyero-chapter that goes with it is also up! it's called "Where are You?"

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flying Solo**

The sun tickled her nose and Elphaba woke from her dreamless sleep. Her head was throbbing and spinning and for a moment she had no idea where she was or what had happened. Her back hurt due to the uncomfortable position she had slept in. As she tried to lift herself up her searching hands grasped a branch too thin to carry her weight. It snapped and she dropped from the tree she had crashed into the night before. Luckily the plunge was not too deep but when she attempted to get up she hissed in pain and fell back onto the soft moss of the forest floor.

Elphaba took a shaky breath and closed her eyes again. Scenes from the previous night flashed in front of her and the memories hit her like a train. Desperate laughter rippled through her body but the pain made her choke. How hilarious, how ridiculous, how… pathetic. Just twenty-four hours ago she thought she was the happiest girl in Oz, feeling feelings she had never felt before. Just twenty-four hours ago she promised herself that this would be the adventure of her life, her one great chance. Just twenty-four hours ago she thought she could change the whole world, hand in hand with the Wizard.

She had never been much of a dreamer for early on she had learnt that dreams were not meant for her. Instead she set herself smaller goals, like doing well at school or to not anger her father more than absolutely necessary. The day Madame Morrible had told her that her strange abilities could be worth the Wizard's attention however, Elphaba had surrendered all her resistance and for the first time she had allowed herself to dream, to hope. What a grave mistake that had been.

She covered her eyes with her left arm and sighed. All her life she had known what she expected from people. Most of the time she expected them to hate her, to detest her and most of the time her expectations would not be disappointed. Sometimes she gladly discovered that some people hated and detested her slightly less than anticipated. The Wizard was a whole different story though. For once she had believed in someone to be different. She had believed in what others were saying about him: that he was indeed wonderful. Now she knew the truth: that he was not only a magical let-down but also a liar and a tyrant. This hope that she had allowed herself to cling to has made her heart soft and vulnerable and now the disappointment and sorrow made it ache.

A rain drop dripped on her face and trickled down her cheek like a tear. Only moments later Elphaba could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Without further warning rain started pouring down in heavy torrents. Rolling to the side she saw her broom and grasped it with both hands. With great effort she pulled herself up using the broom.

Looking for cover she limped through the forest until she found shelter in a hollow tree. Her refuge was not particularly spacious so she tried to make herself as small as possible in order to keep all body parts in the dry… not that it really made difference since all her clothes were already soaked. She waited for hours but the rain would not ease.

With a jolt she woke up again. She wondered how long she had slept. The rain had stopped but her clothes were still damp and a shiver ran through her body. It was still bright but a cool wind was blowing. Elphaba's stomach twisted and rumbled. Where was she supposed to find food? She decided to pull herself together and walk a bit further, straight in one direction so that she would sooner or later find a way out of this forest.

Her plan worked, although it had taken her several hours to finally reach the edge of the wood. By the time she reached open fields the sun had started to set in the west. Looking around she saw a small village not too far away. She was not sure how much further her sore legs could carry her and she was not sure what would await her when she reached the village but what other options did she have? Slowly she headed in the direction of the settlement.

After she had walked only a few meters she heard an old, cracked voice. "Silly, foolish creature! Where do you think you are going?" Surprised Elphaba whirled around. Near the edge of the forest she could see an elderly woman with a basket loaded with fire wood on her back. However, the woman was not looking at her. Elphaba followed her gaze and saw a Bear cub. It looked like the young Animal was also heading in the direction of the village.

"It will do you no good going back there," barked the old hag. "You won't find your parents there, only sharpened knives and loaded guns."

The cub looked from the woman to the village and back to the woman. Slowly he trotted in her direction.

"Yes, yes, very good decision," praised the old woman and the two turned towards the forest.

A weak smile flickered over Elphaba's face. She was glad to see people caring about Animals. At least she was not the only one. _'Sharpened knives and loaded guns.'_ She wondered whether that was what would await her as well should she make it to the little hamlet. If news from the Emerald City had reached the villagers already she surely would not be welcome there. But she just shrugged and decided to go anyway.

"And what about you?" croaked the old hag from the distance.

Elphaba stopped and turned her head hesitantly. This time the woman and the Bear cub were indeed looking at her.

"Well, are you coming?" Not waiting for an answer both turned their backs on Elphaba and vanished into the thicket.

Not thinking twice Elphaba turned around and followed them back into the wood.


	3. Chapter Three: Hunted

**AN:**

So here we finally have an update and I'm very glad that this time there is a tiny bit of an improvement on what I consider one of my most annoying weaknesses - short chapters. Both, this and the Fiyero chapter (_"Lovechild"_ is up, too!) made it comfortably past the 1,000 word goal which I set myself for every chapter. Yay!

If things go as planned, updates might come in a bit more frequently for the next few weeks, but be warned, big things are happening for me soon and what happens to updates there after is a bit uncertain...

Anyways, for now enjoy this and maybe also the Fiyero chapter!

Cheers to everyone reading! (^_^)/

* * *

She followed the old woman and the Bear cub through the forest but cautiously kept her distance. It's not like she mistrusted them – they were a baby Bear and an elderly lady, ostensibly helping Animals. But she also did not exactly trust them either just yet. So far the list of people she had met in her young life and whom she could actually trust was short. The Bear cub glanced back at her every now and then, maybe out of curiosity, maybe out of fear, she didn't know. The strange woman on the other hand strode on without even bothering with the green girl following them.

They walked like this for at least an hour and Elphaba wondered where their path would ultimately lead them. The light grew dimmer and dimmer and she solemnly hoped that they would soon reach their destination for otherwise it might even be difficult for her to keep up with the others. All of a sudden she stumbled over a thick root and fell.

Sitting on the forest floor she realized how weary and tired she had grown. She needed rest. A bed and some food - that sounded nice in her head. It took her a while to recollect herself and when she finally was able to shake off the drowsiness surrounding her she noticed that she had lost sight of the old hag and the cub.

As she looked around she suddenly spotted a couple of flickering lights. At first her fatigued mind could not comprehend what this could mean but the lights slowly came closer and closer and soon she could hear voices accompanying the lights. They definitely did not belong to the old woman and the young Bear for they were the voices of a group of several young men.

Elphaba gasped and held her breath for a moment. Quickly, just before the men reached her position, she threw herself in the bushes. The group walked straight past the spot where she had sat just mere seconds ago and marched on in the direction she suspected the woman and the cub had gone. The green uniforms they wore were a clear giveaway: they belonged to the Gale Force.

She had to do something. Quietly she sneaked away a couple of feet before she started running as fast as she could. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she realized that the soldiers must have heard her as she dashed through the thicket. At least she had been able to distract them and lure them away from the Bear cub and the woman, for what would come now she did not really have a plan.

The men ran after her, shouting and even shooting every now and then. They were swift and she was tired. It was clear to Elphaba that she would not be able to keep this up for very long. Still running she leaped onto her broom, kicked off and lifted herself off the ground.

She navigated the broom around the trees in slalom, adding a loop here and a sharp turn there. Yet it was hard for her to shake off the group of men hunting here. They were at least twenty of them coming at her from all directions. Shots rang in her ear and the air smelled like gunpowder as several bullets only barely missed her. Finally one of the rounds grazed her shoulder and for just a second she lost control of her broom as she experienced this burning pain for the first time. A second projectile brushed her cheek ever so slightly and pulling herself together Elphaba tightened her grip on the broom, guiding it upwards.

Surfacing from the sea of tree she allowed herself a moment to breathe. The sound of the gun shots faded away and from the ground confused yelling and shouting reached her ears. It was clear though that she could not stay up here. While the soldiers in the woods would not be able to spot her, others certainly would. Flying as close to the tree tops as possible she covered some distance before diving back into the dark green. Now that she had put some distance between herself and the men she flew at a slower pace, searching her surroundings for a hideout.

There were plenty of bushes and trees but nothing that looked particularly save. After a while she detected some dots of light again. They were still far away and only very few but soon they would reach her. Muttering a curse she took up speed again. She passed a weathered rock formation and swiftly turned around. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she had seen a small opening. When she landed her broom and carefully inspected the mossy rock she was able to find a small cave. The ceiling was low but the cavity led several feet into the heart of the rock formation.

She crawled the first few feet, after that the passage became larger and Elphaba was able to walk, although slightly stooped over. After a while she reached the end of the tunnel and wearily she sank to the ground.

It was pitch black in here. She just sat there and listened. Absolute quiet. Nothing but the sound of her breaths and the occasional rumbling of her stomach. She picked up a little pebble and threw it. She took the next one and the next one. She tried to keep herself occupied in order to stay awake. In case someone would discover her hideaway she did not want them to find her sleeping and helpless, the least she should do was putting up a fight.

Time went by and she ran out of pebbles to throw. Still no sign that anyone had found the entrance to the cave. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and against her will they fluttered shut and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep of exhaustion.

* * *

Footsteps echoed from the walls. Heavy, scuffling footsteps. Elphaba's ears were able to perceive the sound, however, her brain was still incapable of determining whether it was just part of a dream. As her eyes just barely opened she could see a faint light in the distance. The light grew brighter. She jolted awake at once when she realized that the source could only be a lamp.

She used the broom to push herself up to a standing position and pointed the handle in the direction of the light, readying herself for a fight. It took longer than expected for the light and its carrier to reach her and the suspense almost killed her. Her breathing became more erratic and her hands began to tremble.

When Elphaba finally saw a figure emerging from behind the corner, her eyes widened. "You?" she asked weekly, lowering the broom stick.

The old woman just glared at her for a while until she finally spoke. "Stupid young chit of a thing," she scolded in a croaking voice. "Are you really that keen on getting killed?"

Dumbfounded Elphaba stared back at her. "You should be glad I left and led the Gale Force away from you and your furry friend," she finally declared proudly once she had found her voice again. "And you should probably just leave now and mind your own business as I will mind mine." With that she stepped forward, trying to push past the woman, making her way to the exit.

However, the old hag crossed her arms and stood tight, blocking her path.

"What is this?" Elphaba demanded, trying to make her way through but the woman shifted slightly every time she changed direction in order to prevent her from leaving. Their eyes met. The light from the flickering fire in the oil lamp made the woman look even older than she probably was but Elphaba was sure that she was already as ancient as the hills either way. If she just tried she would certainly be able to fight her way through but how could she possibly knock over an old granny?

"Stupid child," the older one growled. "Your running didn't save no one, you only endangered yourself. You should have followed old Yackle. Yackle knows the way, Yackle could have brought all three of us to safety."

"You don't know who I am," Elphaba laughed cynically. "I'm a fugitive from the Wizard. These men were most likely looking for me. Nobody can be seen with me."

"I may be old," Yackle admitted, "but I'm not senile or dumb." She eyed the younger woman from head to toe. "Word spreads fast, even in these parts of Oz. There aren't many girls like you running around … with this pretty, green complexion and riding a flying broom."

Elphaba sighed and looked away. "Is that so?" she asked in a mocking voice. "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Firstly, young lady, you drop that tone of yours," replied the old woman sharply. "And then…"  
her voice and her expression grew somewhat warmer. "And then you come with me to my cabin."

"You don't look very well," she finally remarked when Elphaba did not answer.

Then, just as she had done before, when they had first met at the edge of the forest, Yackle simply turned around and walked off.

Elphaba sighed and defeated she followed the old woman to the exit of the cave.

Outside the sun was shining through the canopy of trees. She must have slept the whole night she realized, but she had to admit that she did not feel very well rested.

The two women walked in silence until Elphaba asked the older one pensively, "so how can you be so sure that we would have been save last night? Let's say I simply would have followed you to your house, how can you be certain that they would not have found it?"

Yackle chuckled quietly. "I'm not sure if you are familiar with the concept of _magic_, my dear child, but I have cast a spell on this house a long time ago. Nobody would ever be able to find it, unless they knew exactly where to look for it."

"And here we are," she smiled as the two of them stepped out of the thicket and into a clearing.

Yackle's cabin wasn't big but it sure looked inviting. Elphaba was not sure whether what the old woman had just told her was true, for she could clearly see the little house in front of her. But at least for the moment she was ready to simply embrace this opportunity for rest and maybe even some food.

"Boro? Boro, where are you?" croaked Yackle as soon as she had opened the door.

The head of the Bear cub popped out behind a corner.

"Make yourself useful," the old woman barked. "Our guest here is starving!"


	4. Chapter Four: Finding Purpose

**AN:**

Hi guys! Told ya I'd update faster this time :D

I'm not sure if you guys find what is going on right now too boring?

I'd actually LOVE some reviews and comments, especially regarding 2 things that have been bothering me lately:

1) The TITLE. I am not (and never was) happy with the tile of my story – does anyone have any better suggestions? You have read a couple of chapters now and generally you know where all this is going since it's mainly based on the musical story… So if you know a good title let me know and I'll consider changing it!

AND

2) The RATING… I know I said rated M for "later chapters" and I stand by that… however, since this is not a story with main focus on sexual/ particularly gruesome themes but generally more about relationships and fluffy stuff I was wondering whether I should change the rating to T and then maybe write 2 versions of certain chapters that probably would need a higher rating. I.e. I could publish the actual M chapters in a separate document or something and publish a milder version here. What do you guys think?

OK, that's all for today… now please enjoy the new chapter! :3

Companion chapter in the Fiyero plot: "The Special Girl"

* * *

**Chapter Four: Finding Purpose **

She sat next to the fireplace on a worn-out rug, absently ruffling Boro's smooth fur with her long, slender green fingers. The Bear cub lay all cuddled up just right beside her while she read a thick volume of _The Diversity of Magic and Sorcery_.

It had been over two weeks already that Yackle had taken her in. The little Bear had come to really adore her and rarely left her side. One stormy night the frightened cub had sought refuge in her chamber because of his fear of thunder and lightning. The two of them had shared a bed ever since.

Often enough nightmares haunted him at night. From the old woman Elphaba had learnt that Boro's parents had wrongly been accused of killing a little girl living in the same village and that the Gale Force had taken them away months ago. Until now Yackle had not heard any news about their fate.

Boro himself had been good friends with the girl and, after his parents' arrest, had visited the shore of the lake where her lifeless body had been discovered. This was where Yackle had found and convinced him to come back home with her. The little Bear himself never talked about what had happened and Elphaba was not going to make him relive this chapter of his past.

It was fortunate that the two of them were so close and the green girl was able to take care of the Animal, since the older woman was not around very much. Sometime she would be gone for several days in a row, disappearing as suddenly as she returned again.

Elphaba sometimes found herself wondering about Yackle's magic abilities. Apparently she was able to hide her hut by using certain enchantments and spells, but other than that she had never seen the older one use any of her skills. She knew that there were many different forms of sorcery and that most people were only gifted with a very limited range of powers but except for that one time Yackle had never even as much as mentioned anything about her own capabilities.

In general Yackle's and Elphaba's relationship was not always harmonious but strangely enough this only added to their fondness for each other. Usually Yackle would treat the younger woman like a small child, while Elphaba rebelled against this attitude in her typical impertinent and cocky manner. However, neither of them would want the other to be any different.

As she heard the squeaking of the heavy front door Elphaba looked up from her book and turned her head. She recognized the sound of the old woman's footsteps and gently patted Boro's back before hurrying into the kitchen. The Bear yawned sleepily and followed her, still drowsy from his nap. Together they prepared some bread and eggs and Boro fetched a bottle of red wine from the cellar.

When they served the food and drink, Yackle already sat at the long dining table. She looked exceptionally tired and somewhat battered, which worried Elphaba slightly. The older woman usually seemed to favour a don't-ask-don't-tell approach so she never really knew what she was actually doing whenever she left the house.

They finished their meal in silence and remained seated for a little while longer without saying a single word.

"Boro, why don't you go ahead to bed," suggested Yackle in a kind voice.

The young bear briefly looked at her, then faced Elphaba with a begging expression in his eyes.

Elphaba gave him a warm smile and softly squeezed his paw. "I'll be with you in just a minute. I'm sure this won't take long."

Pouting Boro slipped off his chair and toddled towards their bedroom.

Elphaba watched him with a smile until the door fell shut behind him.

"Well," Yackle began in order to gain the younger woman's attention. "I know we haven't talked about this much until now, but could you tell me a bit more about those… powers… you possess." She eyed the green girl carefully. "Other than making brooms fly through the air," she added finally, trying to prompt an answer.

This unexpected question startled Elphaba a little. "I… I'm not sure to be honest," she answered truthfully. "Sometimes I randomly make things happen. I only recently started gaining any kind of control over these magic outbursts but then I left Shiz University and now..."

"Raw magic. I see," mumbled the older one nodding. "And are there some common patterns, themes to these … _outbursts_," she enquired further.

"No," Elphaba replied. "It sometimes happens when I get angry or agitated. But _what_ happens really is a surprise every time."

"And that flying broom of yours, how did that come about? Did this also just simply happen?"

"No." Elphaba lowered her eyes, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "I used a spell from the Grimmerie," she explained quietly."

"That ancient spell book you brought with you," Yackle confirmed and the younger Witch nodded.

"That's also the reason why the Wizard's Monkeys have wings now," she confessed ruefully. "It was an accident of course but…" Her voice trailed off and she clenched her hands until her nails dug deep into her flesh.

The other woman's expression betrayed no emotions. "What is done is done," she responded calmly.

After a moment of quiet she nonchalantly asked: "What do you think about the suppression of the Animals in Oz lately?"

Elphaba looked up again, a fierce look in her eyes. "It's horrifying, it's disgusting! This is the reason why I wanted to see the Wizard in the first place." Then she faltered again. "Unfortunately things did not work out as I planned and instead I just added to the whole problem."

Of course Yackle knew this already. "Well, you see… Since you kind of have a personal score to settle with the Wizard, I might just have an opportunity for you to do so."

Elphaba gave her a puzzled look but she was all ears to what the elderly woman had to say.

"There is an organization, usually simply referred to as _The Resistance_." Yackle paused, making sure the younger witch understood every word she said. "They are a group of humans and Animals of all kinds who try to save victims of the Wizard's regime, sabotage his cruel deeds and assassinate key members of his council."

The idea of a movement operating in the shadows, helping Animals and others threatened by the Wizard's reign of terror delighted Elphaba. The whole notion of assassinations however made her flinch slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked slowly. "You think I should join this resistance?"

"Well, it is not up to me," clarified Yackle. "But I could introduce you to the elders and I can imagine that they might be quite intrigued by you, given your outstanding … _talents_."

The younger woman was torn between excitement and apprehension. She wanted to do good, more than anything else. But on the other hand she felt that she was still so young and inexperienced. How would she handle such responsibilities or maybe even having to kill somebody? However, she tried to hide these thoughts from Yackle.

"They already have a witch though," she stated instead.

"They do," conceded the older one. But I'm old. Soon it will be time for me to retire from active duty. And besides, our powers are not exactly alike."

"What kind of magic do you possess," Elphaba probed daringly, knowing that Yackle did not like to talk about it.

"I see things," the older witch told her. "Other than that I'm good at healing and minor spells of various kinds – like hiding objects… and houses." A smile tugged on her wrinkly mouth. "Actually I should teach you this one," she mused. "It's quite useful."

Elphaba chuckled.

"At any rate, my magic is far less impressive than what you have to offer, my dear child." Yackle looked at Elphaba with a great deal of respect and acknowledgement, an expression the younger witch had never seen on her before. "Undeniably you could still benefit greatly from more guidance in order to reach your full potential, but even in your current untrained state you could be very useful."

Blushing the younger woman averted her eyes. "I don't know if I could meet such high expectations."

"Ah well, I'm sure you will," Yackle declared confidently. "Tomorrow I will take you to a meeting with the council and they will decide what to do with you."

"Tomorrow?" Elphaba gasped.

Ignoring Elphaba's stunned expression the older woman got up and started scuffling towards her bedchamber. "It's late, time to go to sleep," she stated in a way that made it sound like an order.

The younger woman cleared the table and washed the dishes before making her way to her own room.

The moonlight shining through the window fell right on Boro's sleeping form on her bed. She pushed him aside carefully so she would be able to lie down next to him. Once she had positioned herself comfortably behind him she wrapped her arms around him like around a teddy bear and gave him a tender kiss. "Good night," she whispered.

She lay there, more than ready to sleep, but her head would just not stop reeling. Tomorrow she would meet the elders and in all likelihood she would be asked to joint this resistance movement. Some parts of this idea were truly daunting but on the other hand she was exited and overjoyed that she finally would be able to do something. Something good. Finally her existence would have a purpose and finally there would be a reason why she should not regret leaving behind her old life, her sister, her friends.

Glinda. Fiyero. She missed them so much. But now, for the first time she knew that it could be all worth it because she could get a chance to make a real difference.


	5. Chapter Five: Secrecy

**AN:**

It took a while but here you have two new chapters (one for the Elphie and one for the Fiyero version)! They are the longest chapters I have written so far, so I hope that makes up for the delay…

A big shout-out the lovely person who keeps reviewing! Thanks a million!

After thinking about what I said last time I decided to actually go through with my plan to change the rating down to T and post higher rated chapters separately. I think opening the story up to a wider audience will be very helpful since then more people might read and comment which will ultimately improve the overall quality (or so I hope).

Also, still looking for a new story title… any suggestions? Just let me know!

Companion chapter in the Fiyero plot: Celebrate the Glinda Way

_Cheers, MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Secrecy **

No matter what she tried, Elphaba could not fall asleep. As if she was about to sit an exam her thoughts were with what the next day would bring and how she could possibly prepare herself as well as possible. Since all attempts to calm down her anxieties had failed she decided to do what she would usually do in situations like this: study.

Careful not to wake Boro she climbed out of her bed and picked a thick book from the shelf. It was a volume on simple but useful magic – anything from love potions to transportation spells. If she really was to join the resistance, some of these tricks surely would come in handy.

The next thing Elphaba knew someone was impatiently knocking on the door and Boro tugged on her nightgown, trying to wake her up. Sometime between starting the eighth chapter of her book and sunrise she must have finally fallen asleep.

She patted the young Bear's head before getting up from her chair and answering the door. Of course it was Yackle.

"It is time," the old witch said in a hushed voice. She eyed up Elphaba's attire. "You better be ready to go in five."

With that she left and Elphaba swiftly but gently shoved Boro out the door before closing it and preparing herself to leave.

In a matter of minutes she met Yackle just outside the little hut. "Let's get going," urged the older woman, leading the way.

Elphaba turned back to the front door from where Boro watched them and gave him a wink before catching up with Yackle.

They walked in quiet for about an hour. Just before they reached the edge of the forest the old witch tuned to face the younger one. She rummaged in her satchel until she found a sand-coloured cape and a headscarf. "Here," she offered the garments to Elphaba. "This should hide your vibrant skin well enough. And it is less noticeable than your black robes. Black goes too well with wicked witches, people would expect it."

Accepting the bundle Yackle offered her Elphaba frowned. "Isn't it a bit odd to wear so much clothing in the middle of summer?"

"On the contrary," explained the older one. "Garments such as these are traditionally worn by some of the desert tribes. Folks will simply assume that you are some outlandish traveller and not question you any further. It is also highly improper for noble women of these tribes to reveal their face."

"I see," Elphaba nodded and threw the cape over her shoulders and wrapped the scarf around her head.

With the green girl appropriately covered they left the wood, heading for the village where they hired some horses that would carry them to the closest town. Once they reached the town, Yackle entrusted the horses to the care of a friendly innkeeper.

"Are we at our destination already?" Elphaba asked surprised. She had assumed that their trip would take far longer than this.

Yackle shook her head snickering. "Of course not, silly. We are nowhere near the Emerald City yet."

"The Emerald City?" the younger one gasped in mild shock.

"Yes, of course. Its central location is most useful when you want to organize a larger group of people. And besides, where better hide secret underground headquarters than right under the watchful eyes of the enemy." She watched Elphaba's half hidden face in amusement.

"Ah, there he is," she suddenly exclaimed, waving at a coachman who steered his carriage right towards them.

The stunning white horses came to a halt. Elphaba could clearly tell that this coach was not one of these simplistic public transport vehicles. It was painted in emerald green and gold with some sort of crest decorating the doors. As the coachman descended from his high seat and opened one of the doors for his passengers she saw that the inside looked just as lavish, the seats covered with red velvet. She threw Yackle a questioning look but the older one just nudged her slightly, signalling her to board the carriage.

As soon as both women were seated the man closed the door behind them, climbed back on his seat and urged the horses forward.

Elphaba stared out of the window uneasily, watching the landscape changing. Too many questions accumulated in her head.

As if she could read the younger woman's mind Yackle decided to enlighten her a little in and attempt to put her musings to rest.

"One of the Wizard's counsellors is an old friend of mine and member of the resistance. A double agent, if you like."

Elphaba nodded.

"I asked him for this little favour because I assumed that it would be too much of a risk to be discovered accompanied by a green beauty such as yourself. Your kind is rather rare, dare I say it. It would probably be impossible to come up with any good excuse," she explained chuckling.

Overcome with a rush of guilt the younger one looked down at her hands, fiddling with her dress.

"But don't you worry child, nobody will dare stop _this_ carriage," Yackle assured her. With that the conversation was finished and they spent the remaining few hours of their trip in silence.

The sun had already set as the carriage stopped in front of a rundown pension. Not waiting for the coachman to open the door Yackle kicked it open with her left foot and nimbly leaped out.

Elphaba was left staring and admiring the old woman's agility for a moment until a glare in her direction reminded her that she should get off as well. The second her feet touched the ground the whip sounded and the carriage vanished into the darkness.

Noticing that she was left behind Elphaba hurried inside the building, finding Yackle near the counter, chatting to a chubby but tall blonde woman.

"Well, it has been a long trip and we better settle down for the night," concluded the older witch, winking at the blonde.

"Of course, you must be tired. I'll see you to your room." With a smile she turned around, heading for the stairs.

Usually one would expect the guestrooms to be situated on the upper levels of the building, but much to Elphaba's surprise they were lead downstairs to a room with no windows.

Opening the door the woman apologized for the state their accommodation was in. "I know, it isn't much but at least it has a bed and a cosy fireplace."

"It will do, dear Hellah, it will do," assured Yackle.

"Well, good night then," the innkeeper smiled and left.

The two women stepped into the room, dropping the little luggage they had brought along on the floor.

The younger one frowned. "There is only one bed," she noted.

"Oh, really?" asked the older one in a sarcastic tone of voice, not hiding her amusement. "I don't like it standing on the north wall. Gives me nightmares. Come and help me move it around."

Elphaba eyed the old witch flabbergasted but complied with her command.

As soon as they had pushed aside the heavy piece of furniture by just a couple of inches the younger woman laughed. How could she have fallen for this charade? Suddenly everything made sense: Yackle's conversation with the blonde innkeeper, her peculiar request concerning the positioning of the bed.

Again the old witch demonstrated an unusual degree of fitness for her age as she yanked open the trapdoor that had been concealed under the bedstead. "You go ahead," she ordered. "I'll be waiting here."

Elphaba rid herself of the outer layer of her garments and inhaled deeply before descending the squeaking wooden stairs, throwing one last glance back at Yackle as she took the last few steps.

A flickering candle illuminated the room just enough for her to recognize some contours, other than that it was dark and moist, the air close. Letting her eyes get accustomed to the dim light Elphaba poised for a little while, looking around searching for some kind of passage. There were bags of potatoes, carrots, apples and other produce, casks of wine and beer as well as some rounds of mouldy cheese. Overall this cellar appeared to be an ordinary storeroom but by now she knew that this must be an intentional illusion.

"The cabinet," Yackle croaked from above.

Elphaba walked towards the old, battered cabinet. Carefully not to break the brittle doors she opened it and took a look inside. She frowned since all she could see were shelves filled with jars of jam, honey and condiments. However, she knew that there had to be more to this piece of furniture so she tentatively probed around with her hands until she found that she was able to push back the shelves and the rear of the cabinet rotated like a turnstile. The passageway that revealed itself to her was pitch-black so she hurried back to the staircase and grabbed the candle before stepping through the cabinet.

Just as a precaution she closed the secret door behind her. Every single footstep resounded back at her as she made her way through the narrow passage. No other noise could be heard. The floor, the walls, even the ceiling were all constructed out of the same cold stone. Her path took a turn to the left, then to the right and to the right again before she saw light at the end of the corridor.

Picking up speed she rushed towards the illuminated room but just before she reached it she slowed down again. Drawing herself up to her full height she made sure that her breathing was even, her stride steady and her facial expression stern.

She entered the hall. There were no more doorways or tunnels. She was surrounded by nothing but naked, solid stone. To her surprise nobody but her seemed to be present.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed and re-echoed off the walls.

Suddenly she felt as if someone approached her from behind. Slowly turning around she saw a nebulous figure hovering just above the ground.

"Who are you?" boomed a distorted but clearly female voice.

"Elphaba Thropp, or the Wicked Witch of the West if you prefer that title," the young witch shouted back. "And with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" she demanded in a feisty voice.

A second figure, also shrouded in mist and smoke appeared to her left. This time the voice seemed to belong to a male. "We are the secret council, the elders of the resistance."

"Have you come to join us?" asked another voice, belonging to a figure further to Elphaba's right.

"Yes, I have," she answered curtly.

Although she was sure that she didn't show it she felt uncomfortable. All the smoke and extravagant sensationalism reminded her too much of the Wizard, even though she could feel that in this case real magic was involved.

"Why can't you show me your faces, why do you hide your voices?" she inquired, facing each of the three figures one after another with a harsh expression in her eyes.

"Nobody can know who we or any of the other resistance members are," explained the female voice. "It would be too dangerous and would endanger the cause."

"Before you join," the figure to Elphaba's right added, "you must know that the risk for each and every one of our associates is great. Capture, death or even torture cannot be ruled out. Therefore secrecy is our most powerful weapon."

She nodded, accepting the justification. "Very well then. I am prepared to join the resistance," she offered, crossing her arms. "What shall I do?"

The three figures looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding in agreement. "We shall be glad to call you our ally," the female voice announced. "However, if you are to become a full member of our movement you'll have to prove yourself first. A mission…"

Elphaba swallowed and exhaled sharply. "I am ready."


	6. Chapter Six: First Times

**AN:**

Lalalala~!

New chapter… Looooong chapter! Over 9.5k words between the Fiyero and Elphaba version! Whoohoo! Well, don't get used to it, because I'm not sure if _I_ can get used to writing chapters this long…

So this time (for those of you who actually read both versions) there actually is a cross-over between these two storylines… Since I wrote one and the same scene from two different angles there are some striking similarities and some smaller differences. How do you like the way it's written? Too similar and therefore too tedious to read kinda twice? I just really wanted to try and show how Elphaba and Fiyero experience this scene as individuals instead of delivering a top-down description that covers them both at once… That's the main reason why I organized the whole story as I did… So I hope everyone (or most of you) are happy about the way it's handled… If not you can still shoot me a comment and maybe some suggestions so I can improve my approach without completely abandoning it.

Enjoy the new chapter(s)!

Companion chapter in the Fiyero plot: So Close

xoxo MLE

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Times**

It had been three months since her first meeting with the elder council of the resistance. Although she had been involved in lots of planning and scheming, her official initiation into the movement was still pending. But tonight, after weeks of careful preparation, she would set out for her first mission. It wasn't one of the greater operations executed by the resistance but for a novice the task was still fairly demanding.

This job had been chosen specifically for her as an insider, as it involved breaking into Shiz University's life science lab, where Doctor Nikidik, Doctor Dillamond's replacement, experimented with cages and their effect on Animals of different ages. The window of opportunity was narrow. It had to happen this very night, during those two hours when everyone would be gathered in the great assembly hall to celebrate this year's graduates.

Elphaba landed near an abandoned farm ad hid her broom in the rundown barn. Completing her entirely black outfit she covered her slender green hands with black leather gloves and wrapped a black shawl around her head and shoulders.

The closer she got to her old school grounds, the heavier her steps grew. As she reached the main gate she could barely bring herself to enter but as soon as she set foot onto the familiar soil her heavy boots lightened and she hurried towards her destination, her dress and shawl billowing behind her.

Passing the great assembly hall she could hear loud music and clapping and cheering. Over a microphone Madame Morrible announced the names of the students who would now step on stage in order to receive their certificate. Elphaba stopped for a second when she recognized some of the names.

"Master Avaric Tenmeadows, Master Boq Lettins …"

For a moment her heart ached. She should have been one of the students graduating today, together with Nessa, Glinda and …

"… Master Fiyero Tigelaar…"

Her mouth dropped wide open and she felt a strong urge to rush to the nearest window to confirm what she had just heard, but she didn't. Could it really be that the brainless Winkie prince managed to complete his degree so quickly, and even without her help? She was impressed.

She smiled weakly but suddenly the real purpose for her visit violently crashed back into her mind and she forcefully turned away from the bright lights and cheering, towards the dark towers of the science building.

She found the main entrance locked but that was no surprise and a simple hairpin had an easy job of the antique oak door's lock. After she slipped inside quietly she closed the door behind her in order to conceal her presence. Ascending the countless stairs leading to the laboratory at the very top of the building she strongly wished she could have brought her broom along.

In times of Doctor Dillamond's professorship there always had been a spare key hidden behind a portrait of a Snow leopard so that trusted privy students always were able to access the facility. But no such luck. Arriving at her destination Elphaba realized that the portrait and the key had been removed. The new professor also had changed the lock and added some extra chains and padlocks to the door.

However, she did not allow herself to get discouraged by this. She pulled a thin book out of her satchel and flipped through the pages. When she found a spell that could work she took one of the padlocks in her hands and mumbled the words.

She hissed in pain and instantly withdrew her hands as the lock started to glow and sear her flesh. Pulling off the ruined gloves she inspected the damage the hot metal had done to her palms. The top layer of her skin was burnt and already began to blister but all in all it seemed like the gloves had suffered worse than her hands.

Examining the padlock she cursed under her breath. It still was locked and sealed. Once more she opened her book, looking for an appropriate spell. She hesitated putting her hands on the padlock yet again to try if this one might work. Uttering the formula she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, waiting for more pain to be inflicted on her hands.

This time there was no pain. The padlock simply crumbled between her fingers and the chains dropped. She breathed a sigh of relief. Exited she repeated the process with the remaining padlocks and the main lock until the door swung open.

The interior of the laboratory also was very different from the last time she had seen it. Doctor Dillamond's apparatuses and other equipment were gone and the room seemed strangely empty in the darkness. The smell also had changed. The room that had always been filled with an admittedly unpleasant mix of chemical fumes now smelled like a whole zoo, reeking of animal droppings and dead meat.

Elphaba lit a single oil lamp to produce just enough light for her to recognize her surroundings. Cages containing young Foxes, old Foxes, Red foxes, Silver foxes, many other kinds of Foxes, were lined up against the walls and stacked on top of each other. Some of the Animals watched her with wide, fearful eyes, only a few of them were able to anxiously murmur to each other.

"Shhhhhh," she pressed a finger to her lips, signalling them to be quiet.

One male Polar fox fixated her with his inquisitive ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" he whispered warily.

Elphaba kneeled down in front of his crate and offered her hand for him to study her scent. I'm the not so Wicked Witch of the West. Don't be afraid. I'm a friend, quasi-member of the resistance. They sent me to rescue you.

Those of the Foxes who were able to started chattering in excitement, the quiet ones paced in their cages and pawed at the metal bars.

"Quasi-member?" the Polar fox asked, tilting his head.

"Well, this is my first assignment and the council will not let me join until I complete it successfully," Elphaba blushed. "But what does it matter?" she suddenly snapped. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Some of the Animals looked slightly taken aback, the Polar fox however just nodded. "Alright, if you indeed are able to get us out of here we will ask no further questions."

"Alright," Elphaba sighed. "But this will take a little while."

One by one she opened the cages using the same spell that had opened the door to the laboratory for her. The freed Foxes gathered around her and waited impatiently for her to finish her work.

"What are we going to do now?" a female Red fox asked. She was the last one to escape her crate.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to take the stairs and then walk across the school grounds with me," Elphaba explained.

The Polar fox with the blue eyes, as well as some of the other Foxes looked sceptical.

"We'll have to hurry," she admitted, "but there is a celebration going on in the assembly hall, so if we make it on time nobody will notice us."

Her reasoning did only little to allay the Animals' worries but they soon agreed that the only other option was to remain in captivity.

Elphaba led the way, followed by two dozens of Foxes. Some of them were still babies and not able to walk by themselves, so she carried them in her arms. Fortune was on their side and they reached the gates unnoticed by anyone but some of the resistance's spies who watched over them, pretending to be ordinary birds of the night.

At the gate a figure in a black coat, wearing a black hat was waiting for them. Elphaba didn't know who he was. She wasn't allowed to because anonymity was one of the organization's highest priorities. The only proof that she could trust him was a white feather stuck to his hat, a signal they both had agreed on during their last meeting at the council's headquarters.

"You'll go with him now," she explained to the Animals. "I don't know the rest of the plan but I'm sure it will be alright. Good luck." She gave the man in black a curt nod and watched him and the Foxes vanish into the darkness of the night.

She sank to the ground, exhausted. The magic she had used over and over tonight had sucked out the energy of her body and her burnt hands still hurt. But she had completed the task assigned to her. She finally had done something good.

Her musings were interrupted by a wave of chatter and laughter flooding her way. Her eyes widened as she already caught sight of the people leading the crowd pouring out of the assembly hall. Lightsome she jumped up and hurried towards a group of trees where she hid in the shadows. It probably would have been a wiser decision to leave but now that they were so close she could not resist at least try and catch a glimpse of her friends.

She watched as Nessa and her father left the school grounds and got on a carriage. Frexspar Thropp looked immensely proud of his daughter who had just graduated from Shiz University and certainly did not spend a single thought on the other daughter, the green one, who had vanished some time a couple of months ago. Surprisingly Elphaba found that she didn't care at all.

Fiyero and Glinda were among the last people to emerge from the building, accompanied by who Elphaba assumed were her ex-roommate's parents. She watched them as they came closer, admiring their velvet graduation robes. She was proud of both of them. Somehow they had managed to grow up – to at least some degree – without her help.

She also couldn't help but notice how happy they looked, holding hands and smiling at each other. As they reached the gate they stood and talked for a while, though Elphaba could not hear what they were saying. Soon a carriage stopped next to them and Glinda and her parents bid Fiyero good bye. The couple shared one last tender kiss before the blonde got on and the carriage took off, the clopping of the horses' hooves fading away eventually.

Elphaba was happy. Happy that her best friend and the man she cared about were together, happy they were content and save. Seeing them like this had reassured her that there was no need to worry about them.

But she also felt sad and lonely. It was a selfish thought but she wished that she could replace either one of them to be with the other. It seemed odd to her – her whole life she had fared rather well without ever having any friends, now she felt incomplete and vulnerable without the bubbly blonde and the brainless Winkie prince.

By the time Elphaba re-emerged from the endless sea of her thoughts Fiyero was gone. She muttered a curse but in the end she decided that is was better this way. After all, what else could she have done but watching him? Walk up to him and give him a friendly hug? Instead she decided to return to the abandoned farm, recover her broom and fly back home to Yackle and Boro.

On her way through the dark alleys and side streets she suddenly froze on the spot. It was like she was hit by lightning. There he was again, only a couple of yards away from her, talking to Avaric, Boq, Tibbett and Crope outside a pub. The small group vanished in the building but this time Elphaba couldn't help herself. Despite better judgement she decided to wait until Fiyero would come back out again.

* * *

It was a long wait and a couple of times she almost fell asleep, but in the end her patience was rewarded as she watched Fiyero leaving the tavern. Something must have happened because he seemed rather upset.

Curiously she followed him. At first she assumed he would return to the University's dormitories but soon she noticed that he was just wandering around aimlessly.

She kept this game of hide and seek up for about half an hour until her target unexpectedly spun around, darted towards her and pinned her to a brick wall. Her eyes were wide in shock, her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounding so violently in her chest that it hurt. Looking at the man holding her down, she realized that his face mirrored her own surprised expression.

"E… Elphaba?" he whispered almost inaudibly. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

She didn't answer but kept staring at him, gasping for breath and trying hard to regain her composure.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She wanted to protest but didn't dare to raise her voice out of fear of being discovered. After a couple of minutes he stopped at a green door and knocked. No answer. Fiyero lifted up a flower pot, where he found a silver key which fit into the lock and opened the door. She had no idea how he knew of this apartment but followed him inside.

She heard the door snap shut behind them. Both of them stood perfectly still, glancing at each other in the pale moonlight. She tried to read his mind but it was difficult. He seemed a mess, confused and agitated, just like her.

He took her slender hands in his and opened his mouth to say something but the words never passed his lips. Instead he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

She grimaced and hissed in agony. Alarmed Fiyero examined her burned palms. "Elphaba, what happened to your hands?"

"Nothing," she averted her eyes and looked out of a window. "Just a little spell gone wrong is all."

"The burns still look fresh," he observed. "Come, we'll get you a cool wet cloth to ease the pain." He placed one arm gently around her shoulders and guided her through the darkness to a sitting room with adjoined kitchen. Signalling her to sit down on the leather couch he rushed to the sink and soaked a towel in ice cold water. "Here." He handed her the towel and dropped down next to her.

"Thank you," she whispered. The cool sensation against her burning skin felt refreshing and helped alleviating her pain.

For several minutes neither of them talked or even looked at the other. When the atmosphere grew too stifling for her to bear she broke the silence. "Congratulations."

"What?" Fiyero gaped at her in confusion.

"Your graduation," she pointed at the robe he was still wearing.

"Oh, that…" He took off the heavy velvet garment. "Yes, Glinda and I worked hard for that," he grinned.

"I know." Elphaba gave him a genuine smile.

"Oh Elphaba, we were both so worried about you," he confessed.

She looked down at her hands, still holding the cloth and nodded. "I'm sorry. But I'm fine, really. Just take care of yourself, of each other and everything will be alright."

"No, it won't," he insisted. "We…," he swallowed hard. "… _I _missed you."

"I missed you, too," she admitted, her eyes meeting his.

Sighing Fiyero rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know you did, or you would not have spent the night stalking me."

Elphaba blushed.

Brining his other hand up to tenderly stroke her cheek he added, "But I'm not sure if you missed me quite the same way I missed you."

Her eyes widened in shock as he leaned in closer to kiss her. She could feel his soft lips brush against hers. She could sense the passion - and she could taste the alcohol.

"Stop it!" She pushed him away forcefully, flinging the wet towel in his face and whimpering slightly as she was reminded of her sore palms.

She regained her self-control quickly. "You are drunk," she stated calmly, throwing him a forgiving look but not maintaining eye contact for long. So that was it. Her first kiss. _Ever_. She could think of more appropriate settings for her first kiss but then again she never really expected to be kissed by anyone to begin with. After all, she was not a girl like any other and she had never believed that anyone even thought of her as a _girl_.

He groaned in despair. "I'm not drunk," he declared and she looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Well, at least not as drunk as you think I am," he corrected.

He grasped both of her shoulders. "The truth is, Elphaba Thropp, that I should have told you a long time ago…"

She shook her head in denial. "Look Fiyero, you've had a couple of drinks, you are happy to see me and I do believe you when you say you missed me." Removing his hands from her shoulders she continued. "But don't do anything stupid out of the heat of the moment. Even if Glinda isn't here, who says she'll never know… And who says we both could live with the guilt…"

She tried to make herself sound as casual as possible, as if the matter was one of pure logic and reason. She was afraid of even wondering whether there was more to his sudden advances than the alcohol, whether he could indeed have any kind of feelings for her and whether _she_ would be able to betray her best friend and accept the love and affection she craved, even if it was just for this one time.

But Fiyero was not so easily deterred. Lifting her chin up he forced her to look at him. "I have been waiting for you and I won't let you go again without making sure that you know -"

"Stop it already!" she yelled, jumping up. "You don't know what you are saying." She felt like crying, instead she decided what it would be easier for both of them to glare at him in anger. She looked around, trying to remember where the exit was and hastily left the siting room.

Soon she discovered that she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, for she found herself in the bedroom instead. Annoyed she turned around and bumped into Fiyero who had followed her.

"Elphaba," he whispered, trying to calm her down.

She took several steps backwards, hoping he would follow her and clear the escape route. He did, however, when she darted for the door he was quicker than her and slammed it shut.

"Fiyero listen, don't be ridiculous," she growled. "Let. Me. Go!"

With horror she watched him locking the door, removing the key and letting it slide in his pants pocket. "Now _you_ listen to _me_ for once," he bawled at her and she cringed as he swiftly covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist in a firm embrace.

With his face only inches away from hers she could feel his hot breath as he continued talking in a less frightening manner. "I don't know if you have any romantic feelings for me or if you would ever dare acting on them, but I_ have_ to tell you about mine for you or I will never come to terms with them."

Her breath quickened, her chest tightened as her heart beat faster and faster. She wanted to look away but could not take her eyes of his sapphire ones. There would be no happy ending to a conversation like this, she knew. In the end either her, Fiyero or Glinda would get hurt. Or maybe all three of them.

"Elphaba, I love you," Fiyero finally stated unambiguously.

She bit her lip, trying to think of a bold answer to that but her head was empty.

She stiffened as she felt the blonde man pulling her even closer and passionately pressing his lips to hers. She told herself that she had to resist the sweet temptation with all her might but gradually her resolve began to melt away.

As she began to give in and return his tender affections, he grew more daring, sucking first gently, then more eagerly on her green lips. When he finally slipped his tongue into her mouth she gasped, not knowing how to respond. Probably sensing her insecurity he retracted his tongue and went on placing soft kisses along her jawline and down her neck instead.

All this sudden tender loving attention was almost too much for her. Elphaba, who had barely ever experienced kindness of any sort in her life, felt helpless and weak. As much as she tried, she could not succeed regaining control over the situation.

She wanted to slow down, or better yet, stop this altogether because that was the right thing to do. Instead she simply let it happen when Fiyero's nimble fingers loosened the first few clasps of her dress and gingerly slid the black fabric off her shoulders. He kissed her lips one last time before turning his attention to the newly exposed skin further below.

Elphaba's head began to spin and her legs were about to give in beneath her. It seemed like he had noticed her fading strength because he gently pushed her one more step backwards and onto the bed. Hovering on top of her he continued exploring her body, letting his right hand run over one of her small breasts. She could feel her nipples harden beneath the semi-translucent fabric of her slip.

She could not bring herself to stop him but at the same time she was not able to return any more of his affections. She did not try to kiss him, did not allow her hands to roam over his body, let alone unbutton his shirt. She just lay on her back, panting, closing her eyes and telling herself that what happened was not her fault, that she had no part in it.

"Your skin is so soft," she heard Fiyero murmur in between kisses. "I have waited for so long to be able to touch you like this." He lifted his eyes and looked at her face, flushed with excitement. "I love you Elphie," he whispered.

As she heard him say her nickname she jolted up. "Don't _ever_ call me that," she exclaimed, breath caught in her throat. For a moment she stared at Fiyero's startled face, then she lowered her gaze in shame. This name was reserved for Glinda and her alone. When the blonde had first given it to her Elphaba had not been too comfortable with it but it had grown on her. But nobody else would ever be allowed to use this name. Least of all the man who was supposed to be her best friend's devoted lover and protector but preferred to seduce _her_ instead.

She realized that casting all the blame on Fiyero alone was the easy way out. She was just as guilty as he was, no matter the consequences this night would have. But she needed this too much. Her body and her soul were aching for the attention and warmth they had been craving for far too many years.

So when the blonde man apologized to her, his lips grazed her lips again and his hand tenderly stoked her blushed cheek she eased back into his embrace and lowered her body back down onto the soft mattress.

He continued where he had left off, sliding the straps of the thin slip off her shoulders and, carefully not to spook her, fully exposed her bosom. Softly massaging one of her breasts with his left hand he kissed and licked his way down from her collarbone, between her mounds and, pushing the material of her clothing further down with his right hand, continued across her smooth abdomen until he reached her bellybutton.

Overwhelmed by the sensation she arched her back slightly. "Fae," she moaned.

"Fae?" Fiyero paused for a second, throwing her a questioning look.

"My code name," she explained in a husky voice, looking at him through half opened eyes. "You can use that."

He seemed a little confused at first but then he smirked at her. "OK, Fae it is."

Just as he was about to carry on with his work on her body, both of them froze in shock.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered terrified.

"I did," he admitted, his head hanging in defeat.

Elphaba lifted herself up, gathering the fabric of her dress around her chest to cover herself. "Is this _her_?" she asked, her voice trembling, guilt written all over the beautiful features of her face.

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "She left with her parents to spend the next few weeks at home." He paused. "But I'm afraid you cannot be seen, we have to get you out of here."

As if she had forgotten for a while, she suddenly remembered what had happened a couple of months ago and who she was now. "Of course," she breathed, looking around frantically like a hunted deer searching for an escape route.

"Fae, quick!"

She whirled around and spotted Fiyero by a half opened window. Hopping off the bed she was ready to jump right through the opening but he held her back.

Silently he helped her rearranging her dress. He tenderly kissed her forehead and lightly took her hands in his. "Will we see each other again?" he enquired.

Elphaba shook her head, not even meeting his eyes. "I don't know." She knew she wanted to come back and be with him but there were too many reasons why she shouldn't. Endangering herself _and_ him was only one of them.

He nodded and pushed the window open.

She surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek before climbing on the window sill and leaping out into the night, leaving Fiyero behind to face the owner of the apartment all by himself.

She pulled her shawl out of her bag as she ran and wrapped it around her head in order to conceal her green face. Tears burned in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. The chilly autumn air helped cooling down her body but not her emotions.

Completely breathless she reached the abandoned farm. She slipped into the rundown barn to grab her broom but when she stepped outside, trying to take off on it, she found that she lacked the strength. Weeping she sank to the ground.

She wasn't even sure why she, she who never cried, shed all those tears. Was it rage and embarrassment over what she had done to her best friend or was it the disappointing realization that she would probably never be able to do it again? Either way she was certain that she was very close to losing her mind.

A silly idea suddenly crossed her mind. Maybe there was some kind of spell in her book that could make her forget this night's events, or at least erase her emotions, or something. Searching for it in her satchel her hand grabbed a small box instead. Frowning she pulled it out and examined it for a while. She had no recollection whatsoever of possessing a blue box such as this, let alone putting it in her bag.

Hesitantly she opened it. A note, written on a small piece of parchment was the first thing to catch her eye. After proofreading literally dozens of his essays she would have recognized his hand anywhere. _'Happy Birthday,'_ the message read in Fiyero's bold handwriting. She was not quite sure when her birthday was or how old exactly she had turned but she knew that it must have been a couple of months ago.

Smiling she removed the piece of parchment to see what was hidden underneath. Her eyes widened when she saw the elegant rose pendant, attached to a thin white gold necklace. The blossom was studded with rubies, the stem and the leaves with tiny emeralds. Admiring the superb craftsmanship and its sheer beauty she ran a slender finger over the jewel.

"Yes, maybe, for the first time, this _is_ a happy birthday," she whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter Seven: Aftermath

**AN**

Hey everybody!

Terribly sorry to let you wait for soooooooo long before updating!

Anyways, I would say I had a good reason… On the 5th of December I gave birth to my baby son who kept me somewhat occupied ever since.

The chapters are somewhat shortish this time (especially the Elphaba one) but I guess they are kinda some in-between chapters …

Hope you enjoy and maybe next time I can update more quickly … But NO promises!

Merry Christmas everyone!

(And a happy new year, too!)

Xoxo MLE

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

"If you don't stop poking the carrots with your spoon and finally start eating your soup, I shall feed you myself like a little babe," growled Yackle after watching Elphaba picking at her food for the last half hour.

But the green girl barely noticed what the old woman was saying. She continued abusing her food using her good hand while cradling her right arm in a sling. She hadn't been her usual self recently and she knew exactly who to blame. Fiyero was a likely candidate but the actual culprit was she herself. Her whole life she had been working hard on building that wall around her heart, to protect herself and others from unnecessary pain. Sarcasm and rationality had been her best friends until Glinda had started competing for that role. Love had never been much of an issue to start with and even when Fiyero unexpectedly popped into her life it had been not too hard to ignore the longing rising in her heart. At first that is. Nowshe was a mess. As absurd as it might sound, Elphaba was actually lovelorn.

She tried with all might to find back to her typical rational state. She tried to convince herself that she was genuinely glad and grateful for that night two weeks ago with Fiyero being cut short by the sudden return of whoever owned that ozdamned apartment. It was better that way. It had ended before anything had happened. Well, before anything _worse_ had happened at least.

But she wasn't glad and she wasn't grateful either, not even for the little love she had received, since now she longed for so much more. She hated herself for feeling so selfish. Not only was it wrong because the man she desired belonged to her best friend, or because someone like _him _couldn't - shouldn't_ - _truly love someone like _her_. Equally importantly, feelings like these were also most distracting and hindered her from properly fulfilling her duties as a member of the resistance.

The_ cause _was what should govern her life, not silly infatuation. Feelings were not her cup of tea; she was not that kind of girl. Her whole existence was a cruel joke by Mother Nature and all she could do was make the best out of it and do something good.

She heard Yackle exhale sharply. "I won't suffer that attitude of yours for much longer. You have to eat or you won't get any better. I'm not a nurse, you know? If you don't have any interest in your own wellbeing this is a waste of precious time. Not just for me, also for the resistance. In your current state you are more useless than little Boro here," the old woman spat.

The little Bear seated next to her arched an eyebrow and Elphaba looked up, suspending her musings for a little while. That hurt. Her life had no other purpose but helping defend the terrorized Animals. If Yackle thought she could not even do that, the old woman could as well tell her to jump off the highest tower of the Wizard's castle.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity and make a decision," Yackle demanded. "Run into the arms of your… Prince Charming…," she grimaced in disgust, "or pull yourself together and wholeheartedly return to your responsibilities with the resistance. Neither one of us can make much use of only half of you."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. How did that odd woman know? Just a lucky guess? It's not like she had told anyone about Fiyero or about what had happened that night. In fact, she had not been talking at all since then - unless it was absolutely necessary of course.

However, she knew that Yackle was right. Three nights ago she had been part of a big operation and as far as she was concerned it had been a disaster. After the Gale Force had rounded up a large number of Animals in a temporary camp, awaiting their transfer to an unknown location, the organization had devised a plan for a great rescue mission. A handful of agents had attacked the guards patrolling the site, other resistance members had split the freed Animals into four groups, leading each group to a different refugee camp. It had been Elphaba's task to keep watch from above, riding her broom. This assignment had been neither particularly difficult nor excessively dangerous but distracted by those useless ponderings about love and kisses and a certain brainless Winkie prince she had been incapable to even do that much.

She had overlooked the small squad of Gale Force soldiers approaching the group fleeing southwards and soon shots had been exchanged. One agent had suffered severe injuries, several Animals had been wounded as well. When she had heard the gunshots, Elphaba had tried to help fending off the enemies but instead of doing much good she had only been caught in the crossfire, bullets striking her right arm and left shoulder.

Eventually friendly reinforcements had come to their rescue and everyone managed to reach a save shelter. Nobody had died but that was the only positive aspect Elphaba could think of. She had failed very badly and that only because she had not been able to control her own emotions. Everything that had gone wrong was solely her fault – and the elders agreed. Disappointed in their hopeful protégé they had suspended her from active duty for a while. Well, with her injuries which left her unable to fly and the fever that had developed soon after, she was in no shape to perform anyway.

The whole incident was more than just humiliating – this wasn't a game. Her pathetic behaviour had endangered several lives, including her own. And yet, here she still was, brooding over her feelings for the blond boy, his true intentions and the possible outlook for a pair like them.

By now she had completely given up on eating and was absently playing with the rose pendant she wore. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow she would wake up and finally be able to forget about all this. Maybe tomorrow she would finally get her life back in order.


End file.
